1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a sheet manufacturing apparatus, a so-called wet-type apparatus, in which a raw material containing fiber is poured in water, is disaggregated mainly by mechanical action, and is repulped, has been employed. In such a wet-type sheet manufacturing apparatus, a large amount of water is required and the apparatus is increased in size. Furthermore, time and effort are taken to provide maintenance of water treatment facilities and energy for a drying process is largely consumed.
Accordingly, in order to reduce the size and save energy, a dry-type sheet manufacturing apparatus in which as little water as possible is used has been proposed. A technique is described in JP-A-2012-144819 in which pieces of paper are defibrated into fibers by a dry-type defibrating machine, deinking of the fibers is performed in a cyclone, deinked fibers pass through a screen having small holes on a surface of a forming drum and are deposited on a mesh belt, and then paper is formed.
However, in a sheet manufacturing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-144819, some of the fibers are adhered to the screen having the small holes on the surface of the forming drum and then cause clogging. The fibers cannot pass through the small hole in which clogging occurs and the fibers pass through the small hole in which clogging does not occur. Thus, a defibrated material may be unlikely to be uniformly dispersed on the mesh belt. When forming the paper in this state, paper having no uniform density and thickness is manufactured.